


Atrévete a tener una cita

by edelau



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Samantha_kathy, F/M, Humor, M/M, One Shot, web de citas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Kono cree que Danny ha estado fuera del mercado de citas demasiado tiempo y lo convence para unirse a una web de citas. Pero le lleva bastantes encuentros antes de finalmente tener la cita perfecta.





	Atrévete a tener una cita

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de [Dare to Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242691) escrito por [Samantha_kathy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_kathy/pseuds/Samantha_kathy).
> 
> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Just A Reject](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6604403/) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Y así empezó todo 

Chin estaba en una conferencia de nuevas tecnologías y Steve en un almuerzo con el gobernador, así que para comer sólo iban a ser la novata y él. Kono insistió en pagar, lo que debería haberle hecho saltar la alarma y darse cuenta de que tramaba algo. Pero Danny, inmerso en la montaña de papeleo en la que estaba, no captó la señal; lo cual pagó muy caro después.

─Oh, vamos, Danny, ¡es perfecto! ─lo engatusó ella─. Es la nueva moda en citas, ¿sabes? Hay tanta gente que tiene tan poco tiempo para salir y conocer a alguien, que las citas por Internet están en auge. Tengo una buena web recomendada por una amiga que conoció a su marido en ella.

─No ─se opuso Danny─. Yo no necesito unirme a una web llena de patéticos perdedores que no pueden conseguir una cita.

─¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita? ─replicó Kono.

Danny apretó los labios. Tenía bien clara la última vez que había estado en una cita, antes de casarse con Rachel. Y desde el divorcio no había vuelto a quedar con nadie más. Primero porque había estado ocupado enderezando su vida y luego vino el traslado a Hawái. Y cuando por fin empezaba a encontrar su cauce, Steve irrumpió en su vida. Desde entonces vivía y respiraba para el Cinco-0, y para Grace cuando le tocaba la custodia.

─¿Y de dónde iba a sacar el tiempo, eh? ─inquirió en respuesta─. Además, rellenar el perfil y descartar a los psicópatas tomaría casi el mismo tiempo que buscar una cita convencional; y sabes que no lo tengo.

Kono sonrió enormemente y Danny tuvo la _non grata_ sensación de acabar de meterse de lleno en una trampa, lo que quedó confirmado con las siguientes palabras de ella.

─Eso no será un problema, yo lo configuraré y me encargaré de todo. Creo que después de trabajar juntos por casi dos años te conozco lo suficiente para ello. Y tú sólo tendrás que presentarte en las citas ─dijo ella─. ¡Esto va a ser genial!

Luego brincó y se fue directo a su oficina, donde Danny pudo verla escribiendo furiosamente en el ordenador. Empezaba a estar asustado, la verdad, pero también conocía a Kono lo suficiente como para saber que en lo que a este plan se refería, no daría su brazo a torcer. Suspiró profundamente y se resignó a tener un par de citas. Si hacía el esfuerzo, al menos, quizá se diera por vencida con el tiempo. O eso esperaba.

La primera cita 

Danny tenía que admitir que la cita estaba siendo agradable. Aun con tanta queja que había soltado durante la semana desde que Kono le presentara su ridícula idea, la verdad es que ella había tenido razón. Su vida social había sido muy deficiente últimamente, y Susan estaba resultando ser muy maja, educada, ingeniosa y un gran partido. Pero había un problema.

Podría haber sido la gemela de su hermana menor y sólo de pensar en besarla era una pésima idea, se mirara por donde se mirara. Sería..., puf, no..., no importaba lo guapa que fuera, nunca podría hacerlo. Así que fue con cierto pesar y una fuerte dosis de alivio que la acompañó hasta el coche al finalizar la velada.

─Y... ¿querrás repetirlo alguna vez? ─preguntó Susan.

─Verás, realmente eres encantadora ─empezó Danny, y pudo ver el rostro de ella decaer─, pero no creo que esto funcionara.

Ella exhibió una sonrisa, aunque asimismo pudo ver la decepción. Él también estaba algo desilusionado, aunque en su mayoría se retorcía ante la sola noción sexual sobre ella. La cosa no iba a funcionar, a menos que ella despertara siendo alguien diferente. Así que mejor pararlo todo ahora que herirla luego más adelante.

Se despidieron y Danny observó entretanto se alejaba. A pesar de que la cosa no había llegado a ninguna parte, le daba esperanzas para futuras citas. Si Kono había logrado encontrar a Susan en un primer intento, entonces, tal vez, la cosa no estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo.

La segunda cita 

Danny ciertamente tenía que reconocerle el mérito a Kono, pensaba mientras cenaba junto a Amanda. Una vez más la novata había logrado lo que parecía imposible, encontrar una mujer inteligente, guapa y encantadora en una web de citas, y le había conseguido una cita con ella. La conversación fluyó, y mientras se les servía el plato principal, Amanda sacó a colación uno de los temas favoritos de Danny.

─Así que, ¿tu perfil dice que tienes una hija, pero que vive con su madre?

─Sí, Grace ─afirmó él con una sonrisa─. Ella es la razón por la que vine a Hawái. Ella se mudó aquí con su madre y su padrastro, y yo la seguí. Yo la tengo cada dos fines de semana y un par de horas a la semana, en su mayoría para dejarla y recogerla del colegio y luego llevarla de vuelta a tiempo para la cena.

─Oh, qué... bien ─dijo Amanda.

Danny no era detective por nada, y el tono de Amanda decía claramente que la cosa estaba todo menos bien. Aun así, Danny pensó darle el beneficio de la duda. No todo el mundo tenía mano con los niños ─y si no, bastaba con ver a Steve─, pero con un poco de tiempo y un poco de ayuda, la mayoría de gente superaba la torpeza inicial bastante rápido.

─¿No estás acostumbrada a estar con niños? ─inquirió con una sonrisa.

─No, no me gustan los niños ─dijo Amanda.

No hubo nada en su tono de voz que sugiriera incluso que quisiera intentarlo. La conversación se volvió forzada después de eso, y Danny se ocultó tras una máscara de profesionalidad. Amanda era muy maja, pero Grace era su vida, y dudaba que su cita jamás lograra tal cosa. No sabía qué había esperado ella, ya que claramente sabía de su hija, pero estaba claro que no que fuera un padre devoto. Por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando ella se despidió al final de la cena sin ni siquiera ofrecer la opción de una segunda cita. Él tampoco lo hizo.

La tercera cita 

Debería haberlo sabido, la verdad, incluso antes de empezarla, que esta cita iba a ser completo desastre. A diferencia de las dos citas anteriores, que habían ido mejor de lo que Danny había esperado, y a pesar de los dos grandes problemas que habían surgido, esta tercera cita le estaba revolviendo ya el estómago incluso antes de llegar a conocer a la afortunada. Estaban en un sofisticado restaurante francés de lujo ─a elección de Jaqueline─ debido al cual se había visto forzado a vestir un traje que por lo general sólo llevaba durante un juicio, y donde el plato principal costaba casi tanto como todo lo que había comido en cualquiera de sus citas anteriores. Por favor, que era una cantidad inmoderada de dinero para los tres míseros bocados que había en su plato.

Aunque seguro que era una persona maravillosa, Jaqueline le recordaba demasiado a Rachel con cada frase que salía de su boca. Hablaba del teatro y de hípica, y de eventos exclusivos de los cuales Danny no tenía ni idea, y de hombres de negocios importantes en Hawái, como si fueran sus propios vecinos. Y quien sabe, hasta donde sabía, lo eran.

Encontraron un montón de temas en común para hablar, y definitivamente Jaqueline no era ninguna esnob; muy por el contrario, tenía un gran sentido del humor que lo atraía bastante. No obstante, Danny había aprendido de sus errores, y tenía perfectamente claro que nunca podría proporcionarle todos los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Y tal vez ésa no fuera la razón principal de que Rachel y él se divorciaran, pero sin duda había sido un factor importante. Así que no, no cometería el mismo error de nuevo. Ya no era un joven policía idealista que creía que el amor podía conquistarlo todo.

Se separaron de manera amistosa, y Danny no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción al verla irse. Todas estas citas solamente estaban sirviendo para recordarle cuán solo estaba, sin importar lo mucho que había intentado negárselo hasta ahora. Y mientras conducía de regreso a casa, pensó con nostalgia en el tiempo antes de que Kono le viniera con su descabellada idea, y cómo su ilusión aún no había sido destruida.

Interludio 

─Esto no funciona ─dijo Danny.

─¿Qué quieres decir con «esto no funciona»? ─exigió Kono incrédula─. Has tenido sólo tres citas. ¿Cómo puedes decir tan pronto que «esto no funciona»?

Danny soltó un suspiro. No pensaba decirle a Kono que a cuantas más citas iba, más solo se sentía. Y más teniendo en cuenta que la intención de ésta era la de ayudarlo, viendo por su felicidad. Por lo que no sería tan cruel para decirle que sólo estaban empeorando las cosas. Sólo la haría sentirse culpable. Pero tampoco disponía de una buena excusa ─siendo ésta una de las raras ocasiones en las que no sabía qué decir─. Y Kono estaba tan convencida de su plan, que no sería fácil bajarla de su nube.

Justo en ese momento Steve decidió unirse a la conversación. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que llegara a oídos del resto del equipo el plan de Kono, ante el cual Chin se mostró cortés ─apenas dirigiéndole a Danny una mirada medio divertida y medio compadeciéndole─, y Steve fue un completo gilipollas. Después de proclamar que las webs de citas eran basura, le tomó el pelo a Danny por su docilidad ante los planes de Kono siempre que le era posible. Y ahora estaba ahí de pie con una sonrisa de idiota, escuchando a Danny intentando convencer a Kono para dejarlo.

─Te lo dije ─parló Steve─. Las webs de citas son...

─Sí, sí, Steve, ya lo sabemos ─lo interrumpió Danny irritado.

Empezaba a estar harto de los constantes desprecios de Steve sobre el tema, y deseaba que al menos una de las citas hubiera sido genial, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarle lo contrario. Entrecerró los ojos y decidió ahí y ahora que le daría otra oportunidad a la cosa, si siendo sincero tenía en cuenta que sólo se había involucrado a medias en ello hasta ahora.

─Sabes, tal vez sólo debas ajustar tu perfil ─comentó Chin─. Estoy seguro que Kono lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero quizá haya algunas cosas que omitiera que podrían ayudarte a encontrar a alguien mejor.

─¡Primo, tienes razón! ─exclamó Kono, mientras se apropiaba de su portátil─. Bien, vamos a ver. Nombre, Danny Williams, de treinta y cuatro años. Hombre. No hay mucho en qué fallar ahí.

Desplazó hacia abajo la pantalla y recitó su altura, peso, color de pelo y ojos, mientras Danny escuchaba; y se preguntó vagamente cómo había sabido su peso de manera tan precisa.

─Sexualidad, heterosexual ─siguió Kono leyendo la información.

─Bisexual, de hecho ─la corrigió, distraído.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Chin se atragantó con el café que había empezado a beber, Steve soltó un sonoro «¿qué?» y Kono lo miró boquiabierta. Danny se encogió de hombros, un tanto incómodo por su desliz. Aunque, por otro lado, confiaba en su equipo, y después de su divorcio se había prometido a sí mismo no seguir escondiéndose, y que sería él mismo sin importar qué.

─Bisexual, que gusta de ambos géneros ─añadió.

Chin le sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros, mostrándole a Danny que no le importaba, aunque todavía pareciera un poco sorprendido. Steve seguía mirándolo, pero no del modo «ahora te odio» que desafortunadamente Danny conocía muy bien de alguna de las personas a las que también se lo había contado. Y Kono sonreía enormemente.

─¡Genial! ─prorrumpió ella─. ¡Acabas de duplicar tus posibilidades!

Danny gruñó, y una vez más se preguntó por qué dejaba que la novata pisoteara su vida a su antojo. Steve rió ante su apuro, y Danny le lanzó una mirada contrariada. No obstante, en el fondo era un alivio que su equipo hubiera reaccionado tan bien ante su revelación. No había esperado otra cosa, pero la gente a veces te sorprendía de la manera más desagradable posible, y se alegraba de que ésta no hubiera sido una de esas veces.

La cuarta cita 

─¡Cariño, ahí estás!

Danny se quedó quieto y pestañeó sorprendido cuando su cita de entonces lo besó sonoramente en ambas mejillas. Y luego fue arrastrado fuera por el torbellino que resultó ser el otro, Michael. Un chico guapo y vivaracho, divertido y... muy, muy gay. Simplemente no había otra palabra para describirlo, ni siquiera con todo el repertorio del que Danny disponía. Y eso, además, teniendo en cuenta que Danny ya estaba acostumbrado a grandes cantidades de energía, pues trabajaba con Steve McGarrett. ¿Pero este chico? Tenía la misma explosiva energía de Steve, aunque en lugar de mantenerla firmemente a raya hasta no tener algún delincuente al que perseguir, Michael la dejaba irradiar constantemente. Danny suponía que así debía sentirse una medusa, siendo arrastrada por la marea.

Al finalizar la tarde, Danny tuvo la sensación de haber cumplido todos los clichés habidos y por haber. La cena había sido bastante agradable, a pesar de poder haber vivido sin todas las... excesivas exclamaciones del otro. Y sí, muchas gracias, era muy consciente de quien estaba haciendo tal comentario. Y el bar karaoke..., el bar karaoke _gay_ , había sido la guinda del pastel. Cuando Michael acompañó a Danny a casa, lo besó de forma ardiente, aunque Danny está seguro que ese no era el motivo de su abrumamiento. Michael realmente era un gran chico, pero Danny tenía claro que con un hombre loco en su vida tenía más que suficiente, y cuando de elegir se trataba entre Steve y Michael, Steve ganaba de calle. Y además nunca, _nunca_ divulgará los detalles de la cita a nadie, y sólo dirá que el carácter de Michael había sido incompatible con el suyo. Porque podría ser bisexual ─o visto como gay cuando estaba con un chico, lo que no podía importarle menos─, pero no era de los que ondeaban tan abiertamente la bandera del arcoíris. Había acabado de esconderse, cierto, pero la discreción era la mejor parte del valor.

La quinta cita 

─Guau, Danny, no puedo esperar a oír tu explicación. ¿Cómo puede ser que estando en una cita acabaras arrestando a nuestro sospechoso? ─inquirió Steve─. Y más el tipo que llevamos buscando sin éxito dos semanas.

Danny gruñó, pero sabía que Steve lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

─Él era mi cita ─masculló.

Steve arqueó una ceja y le pidió que repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Danny lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que el muy cabrón lo había oído perfectamente la primera vez.

─Él era mi cita ─contestó entre dientes─. Fui al restaurante, y ahí estaba él, sentado en la mesa que había reservado. Así que lo arresté. ¿Contento?

─Mucho ─confirmó Steve con una gran sonrisa.

Danny sólo suspiró; ya veía venir toda la mierda que le iba a caer encima durante semanas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal cosa?

La sexta cita 

Danny se pasó toda la noche previendo lo peor. Su cita, Jonathan, era sexy, divertido, inteligente...; en resumen, era perfecto. Cenaron en un restaurante remoto al cual Danny nunca habría ido por voluntad propia, pero en el que servían muy buena comida. La conversación fue genial y amena toda la noche, y la candente sesión de besos que se dio después en la sala de estar en la casa de Danny todavía fue mejor.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que su libido le rogara para que tomara más ─y estaba seguro que a Jonathan no le habría importado─, Danny había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma. Estaba buscando una relación seria, y no una aventura que tratara más de sexo que otra cosa. Así que le preguntó a Jonathan para quedar una segunda vez, por lo que recibió un ardoroso sí. Danny sugirió ir a su restaurante italiano favorito, que era un poco turístico, pero en el que servían los platos más auténticamente italianos de toda la isla. Y él lo iba a saber, pues Steve había sido quien había sugerido el sitio, y él no ponía pie en lugares turísticos a menos que fueran realmente buenos.

Y fue ahí cuando todo se fue al garete. Jonathan de repente se mostró mucho menos entusiasmado, y Danny, con su «cita» previa con un criminal aún en mente, presionó hasta obtener la respuesta del hombre.

─Mira, me gustas, un montón ─dijo Jonathan─. Pero no lo he hecho público, ¿sabes? Pensé que, al ser un policía lo entenderías.

Y Danny lo hacía, de verdad; él mismo no iba gritando al mundo que le gustaban los tíos al igual que las tías. Su equipo y su familia eran una cosa, pero el resto del departamento era otra muy distinta. Y por eso no iba por ahí propagando sobre sus relaciones, pero tampoco lo escondería. Ya lo había hecho con las pocas relaciones que había tenido con chicos en el pasado, antes de lo de Rachel, pero eso ya se había acabado. Y no importaba lo mucho que le gustara Jonathan, no iba a volver al armario por él.

─Lo entiendo ─declaró Danny─. Pero yo ya no me esconderé más.

Jonathan asintió con una mirada de comprensión. Se despidieron con un último y prolongado beso que le supo amargo. Y mientras Danny cerraba la puerta tras Jonathan, supo que nunca volvería a verlo; lo que era una lástima. ¿Así que por qué, entonces, se sentía tan aliviado?

A la séptima será la vencida 

Danny, nervioso, mantuvo a la vista la puerta del restaurante, con el pulso acelerándosele con cada hombre que veía entrar solo, sólo para calmarse de nuevo cuando estos no se dirigían hacia él. Una vez más maldijo a Kono por ponerlo en esa situación. ¿Pero por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a esa cita sin saber siquiera el nombre del otro chico? Kono le había asegurado que éste era perfecto, pero claro, también había dicho lo mismo de las últimas seis personas.

Justo entonces la puerta fue abierta de nuevo y a Danny le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aunque no por las razones correctas, pues era Steve quien estaba caminando hacia él, y Danny ya estaba imaginándose todo lo malo que podía estar pasando para requerir que Steve fuera ahí, al restaurante, a recogerlo, en lugar de simplemente llamarlo. Pero antes de poder disparar cualquier pregunta, Steve se deslizó en la silla frente a él y fue entonces que Danny notó la expresión bastante nerviosa en el rostro del otro. Y de repente todas las piezas encajaron.

─¿Así que tú eres mi cita?

─Sí ─respondió Steve─. ¿Te parece bien?

Danny sonrió y respondió:

─Me parece perfecto.

Y lo era, realmente lo era.

Fin


End file.
